The Swordsman and the Blacksmith
by UnqualifiedAras
Summary: Klein has finally reached his limit with dating and decides to date only the girls he associates with in game. But what happens when he picks the wrong girl? Will love be able to blossom between the right characters or will they keep missing the mark?


Klein looked down at the picture on his phone. It was a redhead that a few hours ago had told him that he wasn't really her type. It was the fourth girl that month. He sighed heavily as he took a swig of the drink in front of him and ignored the person sitting next to him.

Kirito looked at his friend out of the corner of his eye. Klein was older than the rest of them (well minus Agil) and he desperately wanted to date someone. It seemed that anytime he met a new girl he was turning on the charm. In fact, the first time that Klein met Asuna he immediately tried to hit on her. Kirito watched as Klein stared at his phone with a dejected look on his face and thought back to something Asuna had recently remarked.

It was about Klein's relationship with Lisbeth. They always bickered but there was something in their bickering that she had noticed that reminded her of her and Kirito. After Kirito thought about it a little bit Klein and Lis actually would be a really smart couple. But he pushed that out of his mind for the time being and focused on Klein.

"What's her name?"

"Aiko."

"She seems like a nice one."

Klein took another sip of his drink and turned off his phone. His eyes were glued to the back wall. "Yeah, she was. Man, Kirito, why can't I catch a break? I try so hard and every girl I meet just runs away. What's your secret?"

Kirito choked on his drink. "What do you mean my secret?"

"Oh come on Kirito! Ever girl you meet falls in love with you. Just look at all of the girls that we hang out with. They all are either in love with you or were."

Kirito gave him a serious look. Klein had a hopeless look on his face as he stared back. "Klein, I honestly don't know but if I did I would stop. The only one that I really care about romantically is Asuna."

"Okay, well how did that happen?" Klein sat up a little and smiled in curiosity.

"Well, at first we were not really friends. We were in a party for one battle and then we always fought. It seemed that we bashed heads on everything. Then after a little bit of spending time together we grew to love each other."

Klein nodded in understanding and turned back to his drink. "I know that you're a little older than the rest of us but why don't you try dating one of the girls in the group?"

Klein looked up to Kirito's smiling face with surprise. "Are you serious? They are all in love with you."

"I think that some of them are just in love with me because I'm the only real guy that has ever looked at them. Just get to know some of them better."

"Okay, I guess I could do that." The door opened to reveal Asuna as she skipped inside.

"Hey you two! We're all meeting up at our cabin right now. Do you want to join us? Some of the girls will be doing homework but Lis and I are just going to hang out. What do you say?" She looked at both Kirito and Klein and each one nodded before they headed to their homes to meet up in ALO.

* * *

Leafa, Sinon, and Silica were all sitting on the couches doing their homework and chatting about the various formulas and things they were using. Klein observed each of them as they worked and talked. They were all laughing quite a bit. Sinon was more reserved but she usually was since she was the last to join their little group. He watched them and tried to decide which girl to go for. He shook his head. He wasn't sure that any of them would be right.

He turned his attention to where Asuna and Lis were working on a dessert of some sort. Asuna giggled as Lis ranted about something that happened at school that day and Kirito sat at the kitchen table watching them. Klein made his way over to the table and took a seat as well. He didn't say anything but continued to watch. Asuna was a real beauty and she was intelligent and funny. Kirito had really scored with her. Klein was honestly a little jealous. He looked at Lis for a few seconds. She was cute he supposed but honestly she was always on his case. They fought so much that he didn't really give her a second thought.

"So, any luck? Have you picked who you're going to try to get close to?" Asuna and Lis joined them at the table with a cake. Klein cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Oh? Are you going to try and date one of the girls that are in our group?" Asuna had a bright smile on her face.

"Uh, yeah, Kirito kinda suggested it and I suppose it's a good idea. I do spend more time with all of you. It would be easiest to get to know one of you better than all of the other girls in the world. Not to mention that we already have a lot of commonalities." Klein bit into the cake that Lis placed in front of him.

"Well that sounds nice. I approve. Who are you going to try?" Asuna started into her piece.

"Like anyone will reciprocate." Lis slightly rolled her eyes and Klein's filled with fire.

"Oh yeah? I'm a great catch! Just you wait! Someone in this group will fall in love with me and you'll feel stupid!"

"Can't wait. I'm sure it'll take quite a while. I could be old by the time that happens." Kirito and Asuna gave each other a knowing look.

"Heh, whatever. I'm gonna go talk to Sinon." Klein stood up and walked out of the room.

"Sinon is a good choice. I think her quietness will temper his outgoing personality." Kirito nodded at Asuna's statement and Lis had a disbelieving look on her face.

"Yeah right." Lis got up and headed out the door to the porch area. She made her way to sit on the rocking chair and watch the sun set behind the trees.

For some reason the idea of Klein and Sinon wasn't sitting right with her. She was sure it was because she was really good friends with them both and them dating would be a little weird. Maybe it was weird because she was still trying to get over the fact that Kirito was with Asuna and she had fallen so hard and fast for him.

But honestly, if Klein and Sinon really did hit it off and were happy than she would be happy for them but her stomach still twisted weirdly.

The door to the back opened and closed and soon there was someone next to Lis. "Are you all right? You kinda left pretty quick back there."

Lis looked up and saw Asuna smiling at her with her eyes closed. Lis did her best to return the smile but it fell flat and she turned her head back to the sunset.

"It's not sitting right with you is it?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's just that you were awfully quiet at the table earlier and when he left to go speak with Sinon you left. You don't feel right about it do you?"

Lis sighed and put her hand under her chin. "I guess. I don't know why though. I don't even like Klein like that. I mean he gets on my nerves sometimes and stuff and he's a big flirt so why should I care if he wants to date Sinon?" Asuna knelt down and put her hand on Lis' shoulder. "I mean, so what if he has a killer smile and he's a genuinely a nice and fun person?" Lis sighed again and closed her eyes. "I'm an idiot."

Asuna laughed and rubbed her back a little as Yui gently placed her hand on Lis' cheek. "Did you just figure something out?"

"Yep and I'm officially an idiot. I have a crush on Klein."

* * *

Klein sauntered back into the living room area and took a seat on the couch next to Sinon. She was reading a book about archery and Silica and Leafa were chatting among themselves.

"Whatcha reading there?" Klein leaned over and smiled at Sinon.

She seemed a little startled. "A book about archery. It's supposed to help you get the most out of your weapon. I really want to perfect a way to snipe from far away."

"That's really awesome. I was just reading something yesterday about sword skills. I really want to be as strong as possible. I mean, at least to be able to hold my own against Kirito. That guy is a monster." Sinon chuckled at his statement and nodded her head.

"I'm sure you can Klein. I've seen you in battle before and you seem to do just fine."

"Hey, thanks! So, what are your plans after we all head back to the real world?" Sinon closed her reading material and turned to look at him with a small smile.

"I don't have anything planned, why?"

"Well. . . I was just. . . uh. . ." Klein rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly "wondering if you wanted to maybe grab a bite to eat after this?" He smiled and blushed minutely as he waited for her answer. Sinon looked at him with slightly widened eyes but her smile grew.

"Sure, do you want to meet at the Cafe at six thirty and then we can go from there?" Klein's arm dropped and his face looked awestruck that she had actually said yes.

"Yeah, great! That sounds like a wonderful plan!" He smiled again and Sinon said goodbye to Leefa and Silica and then logged out. Klein sunk into the couch with his head resting on the back as he stared at the ceiling for a few seconds. Sinon just said yes to a date with Klein and he was excited. He hoped things worked out. Maybe Kirito was right. He just needed to try and date someone from their group and everything would be okay.

Kirito plopped down next to Klein on the couch. "You look pleased."

"Sinon just agreed to go on a date with me, like right now. She just logged out to get ready and I need to do the same."

"Well good luck then man. I hope it works out." Klein smiled and then logged out. The back door opened and Yui flew in followed by Asuna and Lis.

"Where are Sinon and Klein?" Asuna sat on the couch next to Kirito and Yui settled on his hair.

"They left to go on a date." Kirito smiled at Asuna and she didn't return it. His smile dropped. "Is there something wrong?"

"Of course not Kirito. I suppose it's just been a long day." She tried to laugh a little and turned to look at Lis. She was staring at the floor.

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired too so I'm going to call it a night. See you all tomorrow." Lis smiled at everyone and then logged out.

"What's up with her?"

"Seriously, big bro, you are an idiot."

* * *

It had been a little over a week and Sinon and Klein had been on a few dates. They weren't exactly an official couple but they were dating. Everyone knew it and acted like nothing had changed. They didn't hold hands or anything yet but they did seek each other out. Lis also had been absent for most of their hang out times. She would see them when they got together sometimes in the real world but she was keeping her distance. Only Asuna and Leafa really knew what was going.

"So, we have a group quest to go on? That sounds like a lot of fun! When do we start?" Klein excitedly paced around the room.

"We are heading out in an hour." Kirito was looking at the details of the quest while Asuna and Leafa organized potions.

"Awesome! Wait a minute, where's Lis? Is she not coming?" Asuna and Leafa looked at each other.

"She said she'll be here but she won't be here for another thirty minutes. Then she'll check out all our weapons and we can head out." Asuna returned back to her work and Klein nodded

"I see. Why has she been so MIA lately? Has she been really busy?"

"Something like that." Leafa smiled at him and headed out of the room.

The door slammed open and a smiling Lis entered. "Hello everyone! Bring me what you want me to look at!"

Klein noticed that her smile didn't reach her eyes and it seemed a little forced. He watched as Silica, Kirito, and Sinon got up to talk to her about their weapons. There was something definitely wrong with her. She was not as cheerful or fiery as normal and in all honesty it upset him to see her like that. After the three finished talking about their weapons Lis made her way to an uninhabited corner and began her work. Klein decided that this was the perfect opportunity to talk to her. Even though they never really spoke alone before.

"Hey, you okay?" Lis almost dropped Sinon's bow but she recovered quickly.

"Yeah, I'm all right." Klein was unconvinced and took a seat directly in front of her.

"I haven't seen you around much in the last week and everyone was saying that you were busy. You wanna talk about it? You seem a little upset." Klein reached forward and took the bow from her hands with his left and with his right he lifted her chin. There were tears slowly streaming from her eyes but she still had her smile on.

"I suppose. . . have you ever realized that you had feelings for someone but it was too late? Like, they had already found someone else and you were afraid that you probably lost your chance?"

Klein nodded. "Of course I have!"

"How do you handle it?"

"Well, I usually just try to move on as quickly as possible but usually my like is generally shallow and I haven't fallen too hard yet. But you seem like you've fallen pretty hard, am I right?" Klein smiled brightly and chuckled a little. Lis looked down as her heart clenched.

"Right."

Klein pulled Lis closer so her head was leaning on his chest and he slowly rubbed her back to comfort her. Lis was shocked. She never really saw him as a comforting type of person but at the same time she was trying to revel in it as long as possible.

"Klein, can I ask you something?" She heard him 'hm?' in response. "Am I undateable?" He pulled her away and looked at her incredulously.

"What would make you ask something like that?" Lis wiped her cheek and looked down to the floor again. Klein's hand was still rubbing lightly on her back like he had forgotten it was even there.

"It's just I always seem to get screwed over. You know I liked Kirito right? And right when I go to confess to him my best friend walks in and I realized that I was too late and they were in love with each other. Then I had a few crushes at school and stuff and all of the guys never saw me as anything besides a friend or a casual date. And then I realize I like y-" Lis caught her mistake and looked up to Klein to make sure he hadn't caught her stumble. "someone else recently and he started dating another girl. The only problem is he's the first guy I've liked this much since Kirito and he doesn't even know."

Klein contemplated for a few minutes looking at the wall in front of him. His hand still trailed Lis's back and she shivered. "I don't think you're undateable. Honestly, you're really nice, upbeat, feisty, and attractive. Any guy would be stupid not to see that. You are awesome and honestly if you were to tell the guy you like your feelings I'd bet that he'd break up with his girlfriend." Klein smiled.

"Thanks Klein, but I'm pretty sure he'd stay with her. Their relationship is pretty new. But, you did succeed in cheering me up so thank you." Lis leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his waist in a hug. Klein returned it strongly and neither of them let go for several minutes.

"Ahem." Lis turned her head to see Asuna leaning against the wall. "We're leaving in twenty minutes so Lis you really need to fix up those weapons." Lis nodded and Klein sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck while he stood up and headed into the other room.

Lis instantly picked up the bow and finished tightening it. She reached for Kirito's sword and realized that Asuna was still leaning on the wall giving her a mischievous look. "And what was that?"

Lis blushed profusely. "Klein just wanted to know what was up with me since I've been gone and busy. He's actually a pretty good comforter. I was giving him a hug to thank him when you happened to show up." Lis looked up and playfully glared at Asuna.

"I see. Well, you two sure looked pretty comfortable in that embrace. Not to mention you're an adorable looking couple. After myself and Kirito of course!" Asuna stuck out her tongue as Lis threw a cloth at her and then stood up with all of the weapons.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Let's go!" Asuna and Lis walked into the main room and Lis handed everyone their weapons. Klein offered her a reassuring smile and she returned it. Though, she couldn't help but noticed that he had been whispering pretty close to Sinon a few minutes ago. Maybe she wasn't undateable but she was still going to put some distance between her and them. It just hurt too much.

* * *

They set out on their quest. It turns out that there was a plant deep in the forest that was said to be able to make a potion that could up your HP. Kirito had decided that it would be a good asset to have and had created this team because of the various monsters that were in-between here and the rumored resting place of the plant. In fact, their journey was going to be so long there was no way they would finish the quest in one afternoon. They planned to head as far as they could and then stay in a small inn just inside the forest until tomorrow.

Lis hung near the back of the group and watched the scenery around her. Kirito and Asuna were discussing (more like arguing) about something and Klein was telling a joke to Leafa, Silica, and Sinon. They were all laughing as he got really excited at all the best parts of the joke. She sighed and watched the leaves caught in the sunlight blow gently in the wind. It may be a video game but it sure was beautiful. This week while she was avoiding everyone she would sometimes log in when they weren't and make her way with some cleaning tools to the forest and marvel in the beauty as she took care of weapons.

Something light landed on her shoulder and she turned to see Klein's smiling face pretty close to hers. "It's pretty in this forest isn't it?" She nodded and kept her bewildered look on her face. Why was he talking to her? Because seriously this was doing nothing to help her heart. How could she avoid him if he was always seeking her out?

"I like to come here sometimes to clean weapons and think." Klein slid his hand from her shoulder. Lis breathed a sigh of relief but a little sadness. She really loved the feeling of his hand.

"That seems really peaceful. Are you feeling any better?" Lis looked at Klein and noticed he was focusing on something in front of him. She followed his gaze the best she could and realized he was probably staring at Sinon. Her heart sank but she pushed her feeling aside.

"Yes thank you. You were very helpful." Klein frowned and turned his gaze to her.

"You're still down though. Usually by now you would have found something to tease me about."

"I guess I'm just not really in the mood. That's all."

"Well I really miss it. . ." Klein gave her a small smile and raised his hand like he was going to reach out to her.

"Hey Klein! You need to tell Asuna your joke. We've been trying to tell her but we aren't doing nearly as good a job as you!" Silica was waving at Klein from the front of the group where she was next to Asuna. Klein dropped his hand and smiled as he ran over and draped his arm around Sinon's shoulders to tell his joke all over again.

Just like last time Lis tuned them all out. She turned her head before the sight of Klein being so close to Sinon made her lose it. She was overacting. She knew it. He could date whoever they wanted to. She just wished that she had realized earlier that she had feelings for Klein. Then this whole thing maybe could have been prevented.

Soon they were at the inn they were going to stop in for the night. The first day of traveling wasn't bad. There were no monsters to fight but they weren't in the dangerous part of the forest yet. Tomorrow would be a difficult day for sure.

They got one big room full of beds to all share. When they got to the room Kirito took charge talking about the battle plans for the future encounters with the monsters. Lis really tried to pay attention but she was too busy zoning out. Thank goodness she was looking at Kirito as she did it so he wouldn't notice she wasn't really listening. Soon after that they all claimed a spot and logged out.

* * *

Klein wasn't sure why he was so fixated on the fact that Lis had been missing for a while. It just wasn't sitting right with him. It didn't feel normal without her around to tease him or to add her little comments to things that everyone said. He was also missing her sweet smile and the way her eyes would crease when she did so. He stared at her most of the day trying to figure out why she was so distant. It wasn't that she was distant with everyone but it seemed that she was especially avoiding him.

Everyone had already logged out and their avatars were sleeping peacefully on beds around the room. Klein had waited for Lis to log out before he claimed his bed. He was on the bed to the right of her with Sinon on his right. He laid on his side and stared at Lis's serene face.

He was happy to see that there was no more distress on her features. It had really upset him when she was crying earlier. He held her tightly, hoping to soothe her. He wasn't sure why he had but it just felt so right. Not to mention he really enjoyed embracing Lis. Her curves were perfect and he couldn't stop his heart from racing while he did so. Honestly, he was more than a little miffed that Asuna had entered when she did.

Klein rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. This afternoon when they were traveling he felt compelled to put his hand on her cheek but he had caught himself before that happened. Thankfully. He was currently trying to date Sinon.

He turned to regard Sinon beside him. Sinon was nice but quiet. She seemed more feisty with Kirito than anyone else and honestly Klein was a little sad that she didn't sass him sometimes like L–. He stopped that thought before it got any farther. Sinon was great and she was who he was interested in. Right? He couldn't stop the image of a smiling pink haired girl that morphed into brown with her eyes slightly crinkled. Klein huffed as he tried to get Lis out of his head and logged out.

* * *

The next day Klein tried to concentrate at work but he kept thinking about Lis. He really couldn't understand why she was so down on herself or why some stupid guy was breaking her heart. She definitely did not deserve that. He finished and was let off early. He decided to walk home today to try and clear his head.

He went through all the things that he thought about Lis. She was beautiful and had an electric smile. She was really sweet but at the same time was feisty and was not opposed to giving someone sass at the drop of a hat. With her avoiding him he had to admit that he was really missing her presence. Klein froze on the sidewalk with his eyes wide. _Oh no!_

Kirito slid into the seat next to Klein at Dicey's Cafe once again. "What's up Klein? Sinon didn't break your heart did she? Because that would make the rest of our quest really awkward."

Kirito took a swig of his tea and didn't notice the sheepish laugh Klein had and the penetrating gaze of Agil. "Nope, that's not it."

"Then what is it?" Agil poured more tea into the two cups.

"I just realized that I've liked someone else for a while and I didn't know it and now I don't know what to do about it." Klein slammed his forehead on the table.

"Who is it? It's not Asuna is it? Because I'll kill you." Kirito grabbed the front of Klein's shirt.

"No, no it's not Asuna. It's. . ." Klein mumbled the name and both Kirito and Agil leaned forward.

"What was that?"

"It's Lis." Kirito dropped his glass and Agil just stood there with his mouth open.

"Wait, seriously? You like Lis? Why didn't you date her then?"

"I didn't realize it until earlier. But I think I've liked her for several months now. I just realized that all the girls that I like all have some of her attributes but in the end they don't like me and they aren't enough for me. I'm so stupid. Sinon's a great girl and I don't want to hurt her. Plus, I doubt Lis would even be interested."

Agil wiped up Kirito's glass and filled a new one with tea. "That sounds like quite a problem but I don't think Sinon will get hurt. You were just casually dating to begin with."

"And I don't think you should count out Lis yet. You never know, she might be harboring a crush on you too."

Klein's face lifted. "You think?" Kirito nodded. "How did you tell Asuna you liked her?"

Kirito put his hand under his chin and thought for a moment. "Well, she was apologizing for a situation we got into and I just kissed her and then told her that my life belonged to her."

"Wow, that's awesome. I'll log that away."

"What are you going to do?" Agil crossed his arms and leaned against the bar.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with Lis but I need to go talk to Sinon. I'll see you guys in a little bit." Klein waved and headed out the door.

"How is it we all knew they liked each other but neither of them could see it?" Kirito shook his head as Agil spoke and continued cleaning the counter.

* * *

Klein stood anxiously in front of Sinon's apartment. He wasn't sure what he was going to say to her. How could he let her down gently? Okay, it's not like they were actually officially boyfriend and girlfriend so he wasn't actually breaking up with her.

The door swung open and Sinon blinked up at him surprised. He had texted her on the way and told her that he needed to speak with her. He could tell from her expression she was nervous and rightly so. He was very frantic in his messages.

"Uh, hey Sinon, how's it going?" Klein scratched the back of his neck and smiled.

"It's good. Would you like to come in?"

Klein nodded a bit and Sinon moved to the side so he would walk in. He walked through her tiny kitchen and parked himself on her floor facing her bed. She shuffled in after him and sat in front of him.

"What's up? You seemed impatient about something?" Sinon's face was creased with worry.

"Uh. . . yeah. . . about that. . ." Klein took a deep breath and stared at the pattern of her carpet. "The thing is you're a really great girl and I really like you and I've had a lot of fun on our dates but. . ."

"But there's someone else?"

Klein's head shot up and he stared at her wide eyed. "Why would you automatically think that?"

Sinon giggled. "Klein, can I be honest? I have had a lot of fun going on dates with you too. It's probably the first time someone has taken an interest in me like that. I mean besides Kirito being nice and that creep that I thought was my friend. But, I think I noticed you were interested in someone a long time ago."

"A long time ago?"

"Yeah, the two of you are always at each other's throats but there is something deeper there. I thought that maybe you'd figure it out."

"Wow, I wish someone would have clued me in sooner. I mean here I've been uselessly dating for like two years when I could have actually been focusing on someone right in front of me." Klein laughed and watched Sinon as she laughed too.

"Yeah, sorry about that but it is something that you had to figure out yourself. But if it helps, I think she feels the same way."

Klein's eyes widened as Sinon smirked at him. "Just to be clear we're talking about Lis right?" Sinon nodded her head and Klein broke out into a smile. "So what do you think that I should do now?"

"I think that the two of you should talk. I think that you should start by saying that you are unattached and then let what happens happens."

"That's great advice. Thanks." There was a silence in the air as Klein thought about what he would say and then he looked up at Sinon who was looking at her nerve gear sitting on the nightstand.

"Are you sure you're okay with all this? I mean, we were kinda dating I don't want you to be upset about this." He was sincere in his words.

Sinon laughed. "No, I'm good. Honestly. I liked our dates and I had fun and I'm glad I got some date experience but I'm not upset or hurt or anything."

"Well good. I'm glad that you'll be okay. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I hurt you."

They smiled at each other. "Well, it's about time for all of us to meet up."

Klein nodded and headed out of the room. "I'll see ya soon!" With that he left her apartment and she laughed to herself as she turned on her nervegear and laid on her bed.

* * *

Lis sighed as she woke up in her bed at the inn. She stretched her arms and with her right hand lightly grazed the person next to her. Lis jumped slightly feeling another person that close. She turned her head slowly and saw the peaceful sleeping face of Klein. The bed he was on was actually closer to hers than the others and he was sleeping on the very edge. Lis sat up and looked around the room. She was the first one to log in today. She laughed at that since the past week she was gone or late to everything.

She laid back on her bed and turned to face Klein. His face was so close to hers and looked so perfect. Lis decided that at least for a few minutes she could watch him without anyone around. She was still a little unsettled with her newfound feelings for him. The past week she had struggled with trying to get over it. She tried and tried to forget her feelings. It wasn't like he was returning them anytime soon. He was dating Sinon.

But Lis knew it wasn't that simple. She had liked Kirito for one day and it took her several months to stop feeling bad about the fact that he liked Asuna and not her. With Klein her feelings had built up for months and when she finally recognized it she knew that it wasn't going to be so easy to cast them out. It was when she realized this that she decided to come back and help out on missions to the best of her ability. She could fake a few smiles and soon they would be real.

Lis zoned out while she was thinking and when she finally focused back on Klein's face he was smiling at her. She squeaked and jumped as he laughed a tiny amount.

"Good morning Lisbeth, miss me?"

Lis rolled her eyes but was smiling a little. "Oh shut up."

Klein smiled bigger and sat up. If he was honest when he logged in he was surprised to see that Lis was staring at him and his heart sped up. It's not everyday that you realize you're in love with someone and the first thing you see is them sweetly smiling at you.

"Is anyone else here yet?"

Lis sat up as well and stretched again. She missed Klein watching her movements. "Not that I've seen but I guess they could be hiding it or something." Lis shrugged her shoulders and turned to look at everyone around her. Asuna, Kirito, Leafa, and Silica were definitely not there yet. If they were things would be a lot louder. Klein leaned over and saw Sinon was laying still with her eyes open.

"What are you doing? Why haven't you said anything?" Klein whispered as close to her as possible. He looked over his shoulder and saw that Lis hadn't noticed since she was in deep thought.

"You need to talk, so talk!" Klein's eyes widened and he leaned away from her. She turned quietly and winked as she smirked and then returned to her position.

Klein sat back on the bed that he was on and cleared his throat. Lis turned her head to look at him with her eyebrows furrowed in question.

"So. . . uh. . . how's life?"

Lis looked at him a few more minutes with a confused look. "It's pretty good."

"Did that guy ever realize that he was missing out?" Klein was anxious. He was hoping that Lis would say no so that he could make a move but at the same time he was nervous that he was the guy she meant originally.

"Nah, but that's okay. I can always move on right? I mean I liked Kirito once and look at us now. We're friends and he's dating my best friend." Lis smiled up at him but her smile didn't reach her eyes again. "I just wished I could get over him sooner."

Klein stood up and sat on the edge of her bed. She seemed surprised but didn't move away. He took that as a good sign.

"Why's that?"

Lis sighed and looked down at the plain green blanket. "It's just that I see him an awful lot and sometimes it's really hard to pretend that everything is okay when on the inside I feel like a tornado of emotions. It's just that I only just realized that I had feelings for him so for months and months it built up."

Klein reached his hand forward and wiped away a tear that had escaped down Lis's cheek. He moved a little closer to her. She kept her gaze down and it was breaking his heart seeing her so torn up. He knew now that she was talking about him. He couldn't stand it anymore. He moved his hand under her chin and raised her face to look at him.

"Well, he's an idiot. Honestly. He probably should have realized his own feelings sooner."

Lis's eyes widened as he spoke. "What do you mean?"

"I've been so blind until yesterday. I was talking to Kirito about life and it hit me. I've been falling in love with you over the past few months." Lis sucked in a breath. "I'm sorry it took me so long to realize."

There was a heavy silence as Lis tried to process everything that just happened. He was falling in love with her? Was this real or had she actually fallen asleep while waiting for everyone to log in?

"What about Sinon?"

Klein swiped his thumb across her cheek as he answered. "We're not dating. I went and talked to her as soon as I realized what was going on."

For the first time in several days Lis smiled a true smile and her entire face lit up as her eyes crinkled. Klein had never seen anything more beautiful in his entire life and before he realized what he was doing he leaned in and captured her lips. Lis was taken aback but soon melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms slowly around Klein's neck. Sure, this kiss was different than it would be in the real world but Lis couldn't stop the excited butterflies that exploded in her stomach.

After a few moments they pulled apart and stared into each others eyes. They both were smiling and Lis giggled.

"Well it's about dang time!" Lis jumped and turned to see Asuna sitting with her arms and legs crossed next to a smiling Kirito. Leafa and Silica had their hands clasped in front of them and Sinon smiled shyly. Lis blinked at everyone and looked at Klein who was just as dumbfounded.

"Um, how long have you all been here?" Lis hadn't moved her hands away from Klein and couldn't bring herself to even in her embarrassment.

"Oh, the whole time. We were pretending to still be logged out. We've been waiting for this to happen for a while." Leafa smiled mischievously.

"Are you kidding me?!" Klein exclaimed and jumped up forgetting that his arms were still wrapped around Lis's waist. He picked her up and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist to secure herself from falling. Klein looked down at her blushing face and blushed himself. Quickly she unwrapped her legs and he put her gently on the ground.

"Definitely man. We all knew you liked each other." Kirito explained with confidence and crossed his arms.

"Yeah right big bro! Asuna and I had to tell you! You're so oblivious!" Everyone laughed together and eventually they made their way out the door with Klein and Lis holding hands the whole way.


End file.
